Nobody like you
by HermioneEvans1
Summary: Lily and James are dating, but as rumours are spread things start to get complicated. Can Lily and James' relationship last?


It was the summer of Lily Evans 7th year, she was excited for the year ahead. Her last year at Hogwarts, she couldn't believe how fast the last 6 years had gone, better yet, she couldn't believe how James hadn't asked her out this entire year, she almost missed it "stop it Lily, you do not and will not like James". She was learning a song, she loved writing songs but preferred to do covers, she had no idea why she chose this song, it made her think of "stop it Lily it's not about James" "you like him though" "no I don't he's an idiot". Lily's thoughts had been arguing like this all summer. Just then she heard a shrill cry of "Lily come down" ,Lily sighed, "coming Tuney" and she started to make her way down the stairs but froze when she saw who was at the door.

"J-James what are you doing here"

"I wanted to visit you"

"Wait! Are you one-one of them to"

"Yes Tuney he's a wizard"at the sight of Petunia yelling she, or rather her brain, decided to ask James to her bedroom so they can talk then.

Lily's guitar laid on her bed behind a laptop and there was paper all around it. "You sing??" asked James, breaking the silence "I try, I can sort of write songs but I'm better at covers"as she looked to the floor, bright red, "can you sing something please"

"What now??"

"Yeah"

Lily blushed, songs ran through her mind on what to sing, then she got it, she would sing "Take me home" by Jess Glynne, it was one of her favourite songs to sing, she sat down and started strumming her guitar.

James just stood there shocked, the sound of her soft raspy voice made him like her all the more, he couldn't believe that Lily Evans made that sound. "So what did you think"

"That was amazing"

"Na, not really"

"I'm serious"

Lily smiled "now I'm being serious, what are you doing here?"

"I told you, I wanted to see you"

"But why me??"

"I feel like we've been getting closer this past year"

"Yeah you've been less of an arrogant toerag recently"

"Oh ha ha, I just wanted to see you"

"Well it's nice to see you"

"Thanks, you have a very nice house"

"Not as nice as your mansion I'm sure" Lily smirked "it's cosy, the 'mansion' is rather big"

Lily and James we're now face to face, Lily's face turned bright red, similar thoughts going through her mind "omg were we just flirting" "**get a grip Lily**" "**_but the eyes, so dreamy"_** "**snap out of it Lily**" the conflict was obviously showing on Lily's face, because James was smirking. "Doyouwanttostayfordinner" Lily mumbled "sorry what was that" said James, still smirking. Lily took a deep breath and said "would you like to stay for dinner?" James looked directly into her eyes and mumbled back "yesplease"

"Oh very funny" said Lily, sarcastically, pushing James in the chest " I know right, I'm hilarious"

"Try just arse"

"Oi meany"

Lily smiled, flirting with James just came naturally to her "**_he likes you_**" "**no he doesn't look at him, he isn't doing anything**" "**_yes he is, maybe if I put my hand on his chest he'll try and kiss you_**" "**don't be so silly Lily**" "**_welltry it anyways_**". Lily placed her hand on James chest and looked into his eyes, James wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. **_"Ha told you so"_**. Lily's thoughts were going crazy, she had waited so long for this (not that she had realised it, of course.)

Just then Lily's mum came in and saw them, Lily turned bright red. After a few moments she had seemed to had found her voice "Lily who is this" Lily took a deep breath "mum this is my boyfriend James". James looked at Lily in awe. "When??"

"Since a few moments ago"

"Oh, is this the 'friend' you were talking about, the one who's staying for the rest of the holidays"

"No that was-"

"Sorry how stupid of me to ask, of course it is, dinner is in a few minutes"she walked out. "I guess I'm staying for the next 2 weeks then" Lily sighed, "I guess you are"then she sat down to write a letter to Hestia (who was meant to be coming over the next day)

Dear Hestia,

I'm sorry but James showed up today, wanting to see me, and we couldn't stop flirting so my brain thought it would be a good idea to put my hand on his chest, so I did and he kissed me. It lasted for ages until mum came barging in and saw us, long story short James is now staying for the next two weeks. Oh, and he found out that I can sing.

I'm so sorry

Love from,

Lily

James wrapped his hands around Lily from behind and Lily grabbed his wrists "What are you doing?"

"I'm hugging you"

"Ok"

"Your really not good with that whole relationship thing are you"

"If you're implying that your my first boyfriend, you are correct"

"Not even Snape??"

"No why would I date Snape"

"You guys were pretty close-"

"Oh. My. Merlin why can't guys and girls be friends without people thinking they're dating"

"Sorry, sorry"

"James, do your parents mind??"

"Na, they would've been fine with it"

It was the morning of going to Hogwarts, Lily leapt out of bed and into James room, tucking herself under the sheets, James arms wrapped themselves around her waist immediately, pulling her closer. Lily snuggled into him, taking in the perfect moment, their bodies seemed to fit together perfectly, Lily was just short enough to listen to James heart beat when he hugged her, she loved it. After a few minutes she decided to wake James up, slowly she moved to kiss James, James automatically kissed back and said "mornin Lils"

"Good morning James"

Lily and James found a carriage and sat in it, waiting for the others to come, after 5 minutes everyone was there apart from Hestia, Lily was starting to get worried when the compartment door opened.

"Lily can we talk please" burst out Hestia as she ran in the compartment

"Yeah sure" replied Lily

"Somewhere else please"

"Sure"

Lily and Hestia walk out into another compartment.

"Lily, James he-"

"What did he do?"

"Apparently he kissed another girl"

"When?"

"A few days ago"

"How do you know this?"

"Some Slytherin's were talking-"

"It's not true"

"How do you know?"

"1) they're Slytherin's 2) I trust James"

"Fine"

A month into the new term;Lily sat in the head boy and girl common room strumming her guitar and humming, she had been practicing that song for weeks and she had finally got it.

Just then, James walked in the room but stopped when he heard Lily begin to sing. He watched her silently but clapped as Lily finished the song. Lily turned around and saw James "what did you think?"

"Amazing as always, do the lyrics have anything to do with that rumor about me kissing another girl?"

"N-no". James took Lily's hands and looked her in the eyes "Lils I never kissed another girl, I love you"

"W-what"

"I love you"

Lily panicked ran upstairs in shock (unintentionally) leaving James heartbroken in the common room

Lily ran to her dormitory and cried, she had just broken James's heart. Why couldn't she have said "I love you too". Just then a figure appeared in the door, it was a black dog. "What do you want Sirius?" the black dog changes into the shape of Sirius Black "James he-"

"I know"

"What happened?" Sirius said as he moved to sit on Lily's bed

"He heard me sing a song and he asked if it had anything to do with the rumor about him kissing another girl, I said no but he saw right through me and said that he would never do that to me and that he loved me, I panicked and ran up here and now I hate myself because I didn't say it back"

"Why didn't you say it back" Lily's eyes welled up with tears. "You know I was off school for a week at the beginning of term because I was ill"

"Yeah, James was so worried"

"I wasn't ill, my parents died and the last thing I said to them was I love you, what if I say it to James and he dies, I can't lose him Sirius"

"You know James parents died during the holidays"

"What"

"Yeah so he's in the same situation as you. You have nothing to be afraid of, as far as I'm aware James wants you his whole life, he loves you so much, since first year your all he talks about, it drives me Remus and Peter insane. Do you love James"

"Yeah"

"Well go and tell him then" Lily walked out of the room, but stopped and turned to Sirius. "Does James want to propose?" Sirius smirked "Maybe"

"Now?"

"Maybe"

"Well you're a lot of help aren't you"

"It's one of my many talents, now go"

Lily ran out of the room to James dormitory to find James sat on his bed crying. Lily was shocked, she had never seen James cry before, she saw James look up as she walked closer to him. "What do you want?" mumbled James, wiping tears of his face. Lily walked up to him and put his hands in hers and she whispered softly "I love you James"

"You what?"

"I love you James"

James's face lit up and he looked at Lily.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, I was afraid of saying it-" then James kissed her, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her closer. Lily accepted the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck, grabbing at his hair. They were like this for 20 minutes, until James put his hand up Lily's shirt, Lily broke away to hear a soft "I'm sorry, got carried away"

"It's ok, I'm just not ready for that yet, but James, there is something I need to tell you". Lily looked directly into James's eyes and told him that her parents died in a car crash on the way home from Kings Cross. She was sobbing in James' arms by the end of it, she didn't want to move, she loved being in James' arms like this, just like she loved him "**_holy cow, I love James Potter"_**

"I know you do," replied a voice in Lily's head, Lily looked up at James and thought "**_James is that you?_**"

"Yup"

"Wait, have you been in my head the entire time"

"Yeah"

Lily picked up a pillow and hit him with it

"How dare you James Fleamont Potter, you knew, you knew everything"

"Lily, I'm sorry" James grabbed Lily's hands to stop her hitting him. "to be honest I didn't know it was you at first, the connection only works if the love is two sided, and I didn't know that you loved me until I came to your house and we started flirting, I just argued with you in your head because you were talking about me."

"So we have no secrets between us?"

"Yeah pretty much"

"I love you, you know that right"

James puts his hands on Lily's waist, "yes Lily, that I do know"

"**_Why does he have to be so cute?"_**

"Why do you have to be so adorable?"

"I keep forgetting you can hear my thoughts" James smirked "I think I gathered that"

"James I'm sorry about before, I'm just-"

"I know me neither, I just got carried away, I love you so much"

"You know my response to that"

"What is it?"

"This"

Lily kisses him passionately and they carried on until the dinner bed rang do they went to get dinner.

At dinner Lily made eye contact with Sirius and mouthed that everything was ok, he mouthed back, smirking, "I can tell". Lily looked up to James to see lipstick on his mouth "_James wipe your mouth, you've got lipstick"_

"**Damn makeup, why do you use it anyways, you don't need it**"

"**_Yes I do_**"

"**Lily look at me, you are one of the most beautiful girls in the world, and in my opinion, you look better without makeup on"**

"**_Fine, I won't wear any tomorrow, you happy now_**"

"**Ecstatic**"

Lily smiled and started eating. Sirius looked at her and mouthed "did you ask him" Lily shook her head and mouthed back "later".Sirius nodded in response.

Lily and James walk to the head girl/boy common room, Lily picks up a book and starts to read it, James read Muggle fairy tales. "James…. Sirius said something about you and me, forever"

"What about it"

"I would like to know if it's true" James sighed and looked at Lily "yes I would like to spend the rest of my life with you" Lily blushed and tried to hide it but James just smirked "why are you asking?"

"Just um, wanted to know?"

James moved Lily's hands from her face "so it has nothing to do with the fact that you want the same thing and want my children?"

"**_yes wait-children_****_, that's plural, ok Lily don't get to excited your only 16, your too-and your listening to my thoughts aren't you"_**

James smirked and said "yup"

"Darn it"

"Lily" James held Lily's hands "I want the same things you do, but not until your ready, he is getting more powerful, which is why if we're going to get married I want to do it ASAP 1) because I love you 2) because I want to die with you by my side, if we have a child or more than one child by then, at least we'll all be together"

Lily hugged him, as tight as she could, no one could take James away from her, ever, she had finally found her partner for life and she knew that no matter what went wrong, they would be ok.

James hugged Lily tighter than she held him (if that's possible) and he had finally got confirmation for something he had hoped would happen in a long time, Lily Evans wanted to marry him.

After a while Lily sat up and said to James "there's nobody like you" and with that James kissed her.


End file.
